The security and reliability of gaming devices is of foremost importance to gaming regulators and to game manufacturers. As such, it is important that the components of gaming machines and devices be maintained in working order and also that the proper components are indeed used in any particular game. Further, it is important to detect fraudulent schemes intended to compromise the security of a gaming machine by relocating the gaming machine into an unsecured area.